


To the Victor

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Ending, Dubious Consent, Gay, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mindfuck, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Shredder enjoys his prize.Gift for a friend.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	To the Victor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melodistic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodistic/gifts).



“Come.”

The clink of metal. Chains rattling as the body bound by them shuffles toward him, knees dragged over the cold floor until they rest before him. A broken body. Clean, yet damaged. Scratches and bruises line the skin. The shell splintered. The mask long discarded, tied above his throne as a trophy.

Shredder leans forward, cupping his hand under the turtle’s chin. His eyes lack that sharpness. That fire they once held extinguished, but there’s still something there. Something clinging on.

_ “Let him go!” _

_ “Leo!” _

Shredder looks past Leonardo. Wailing from below are the other three—names forgotten. They too are bound: limbs held to the floor and heads forced upright by tight chains. Flames burning in their eyes. Roaring in their words.

It mattered not.

“Leonardo.” Shredder returns to him, grip tight, fingers tracing the edges of his face. There’s only the slightest response: Leonardo gently wrinkling his nose, blinking slowly as a thumb toys with his lower lip, twisting away as Shredder cups his cheek.

But he guides him back, guides him down, holding the top of the boy’s head almost tenderly. Leonardo’s eyes flicker, hot breath pouring onto the flesh beneath his beak. 

Shredder reclines, watching his eyes glaze.

Deep, shuddering breaths. Rigid movements. Gentle moans. Leonardo nudges his cock with his beak, and Shredder guides him slowly, hissing as the turtle takes him into his mouth. The warmth… The texture… Perfect.

_ “LEO!” _

_ “Get the fuck away from him you freak!” _

A pause. Leonardo tensing, tongue resting against the flesh in his mouth. Trembling. Squirming. Puffing air through his nostrils. Eyes starting to focus. 

Shredder smirks. Tenderly petting his head, stroking his bruised and scarred skin. Guiding him further down, letting him take more and more until the light in his eyes fades. Until the trembling slows. Until the tears stop rolling down his cheeks.

“Obey me.”

He smooths his fingers over the boy’s ears, smothers them with his hands to shield him from the din beneath them. Leonardo’s expression softens, nostrils flaring gently. Eyes soft and distant once more: searching for guidance and purpose. Trusting. Pliable to his will.

And so he guides him.

Gently. Letting him bob his head, allowing his tongue to roam and knead. Letting him settle into it, letting him explore and worship as he desires.

Taking the reins: movements sharpening. Lapping and sucking, taking him deeper still, pulling away to kiss and lick. Movements perfected over time. 

Tensing. Shredder hisses in delight, eyes ablaze with victory as his cock pops out of the boy’s mouth. Blue eyes blanketed in bliss. Adoration. Need coating his face. 

Pulling him up by the leash, Shredder stands and strides forward, displaying Leonardo to the room. The din twists and morphs beneath them, cries of outrage turning to shock and back again, and Leonardo remains calm for moments before the spell breaks. Before the illusion shatters. 

But Shredder won’t let him wail. He pries his lips open, plugging his slick mouth before he can scream. Leonardo quakes in his hold, eyes flickering and shimmering over the three figures below, breath crashing through his wrinkled snout. 

And he  _ whines  _ as Shredders squeezes his straining erection.

Laughter drowns it out. Harsh and rough. Shredder runs his hand over the boy’s cock, teasing the leaking tip and gently tapping the vibrator attached to it. He watches Leonardo’s resolve crumble, watches him crack and shatter before the horrified audience. 

But it’s only once the tears crash down that he knows he’s won.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
